


Далек, котик

by WTFDaleks2018



Series: G - PG13 [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Добрая рождественская сказка.





	Далек, котик

Одна женщина (Люся) шла домой со смены в круглосуточной стоматологии, она там работала администратором два через два, смена двенадцать часов. Фонари стояли редко, чередовалась узкая полоса света с полосою чернильной мглы. У подъезда на лавке развалился мужик, Люся сжала ключи в кармане куртки, уверенно прошла к двери (не показывать, что боишься), и тут мужик схватил её сзади, дёрнул сумку. Заорать не получилось, не хватило воздуха. Сумку, впрочем, не отпустила. Мужик выругался, сдавил шею сильнее. То ли в глазах, то ли действительно полыхнуло белым. Хватка разжалась, мужик рухнул и, кажется, вырубился. Люся глотнула воздуха, огляделась – возле двери, за которой мусоропровод и дворник Анзур, металлическая фигня с вантузом, а больше и ничего. Скорее домой, пока мудак не очнулся. 

Люся сразу выглянула из окна. Вовремя она смылась. Мужик поднялся, подошёл к железяке и пнул её. Потом расстегнул штаны.  
– Полицию вызываю! Уже едут! – звонко крикнула Люся. Передумав ссать, мужик поковылял прочь. Когда он окончательно ушёл, Люся, прихватив нож на всякий случай, спустилась рассмотреть объект. Это был робот, совсем нескладный и помятый. Слепили из того, что было. И вантуз приспособили. Кажется, это робот всё-таки мужика шандарахнул. Люся обхватила железяку и поволокла к себе. Покажет дочери. Галка специалист по роботам, ведёт кружок лего-робототехники. 

Галка уже с год как жила отдельно, со своим Климом, а Люся жила с котами, Рыжиком и Хтоней. Имена обоим придумала Галка. Рыжика они завели, когда Галке было четыре года… старый уже котик. Хтоню подобрали у помойки котёнком пять лет назад и только дома рассмотрели в деталях.  
– Хтонический ужас, – резюмировала Галка. – Гибрид сотоны и летучей мыши.  
Чёрная Хтоня вела себя вполне разумно и оказалась хорошей кошкой. Но со странностями.  
– Что это она делает? – спросила как-то Галка. Хтоня сидела, насторожив длинные уши, смотрела в стену.  
– Пырится, как все кошки.  
– Это Рыжик пырится, – возразила Галка. – А Хтоня… видишь? Она ненавидит.  
А действительно. Морду Хтони искажала гримаска ненависти. Оставалось только радоваться, что это она стену… 

Люся сгрузила робота в прихожей. Сфотографировала, отправила Галке ВКонтакте. Про мужика писать не стала, чего пугать ребёнка.  
– Прикольный, – ответила Галка. – Потом изучу. И Хтоня тут.  
– Ненавидит, угу.  
– Да вроде она не его ненавидит. Как будто они вместе что-то ненавидят.  
Люся послала хохочущий смайл. Пора было спать. 

Следующим вечером, идя домой, Люся имела в виду мужика на всякий случай. Держала наготове газовый баллончик. Но воспользоваться не успела. Мужик тихо, быстро выступил из тёмной полосы, сильно ударил кулаком в лицо. 

Тем временем Хтоня коротко взвыла, царапая стекло. Через пару секунд стекло разлетелось вдребезги. Две тени – большая и маленькая – вылетели через дыру. Белая вспышка на этот раз была мощной, Люсю отбросило на пару метров. Что осталось от мужика (наверное, что-то осталось), проверять не хотелось. С кошачьим мявом робот взлетел вертикально, Люся подхватила Хтоню (господи, откуда она… хорошо хоть второй этаж) и побежала нафиг от всего этого. 

Дома заткнула дыру в окне диванной подушкой. Давно пора ставить пластик, как все. Скула болит, но ничего не сломано вроде. Завтра выходной, послезавтра выходной, потом в ночь. Хтоня громко хрюкает в ухо, обнимает за шею. Что это было, неясно, но спасибо ему.


End file.
